Hope: The Story of Harmony the 8
by Bookwormrosabelle8377
Summary: Harmony is an orphan raising her 5 brothers and sisters with a talent for making sweets. Damian is a boy who she found on her doorsteps almost dead with no memory of himself. What happens when he suddenly disappears and announces he's the prince? This is their story, the story of Harmony and Damian. Story is better than summary. Please read


Disclaimer: I do not own the selection ,its ideas ,or characters. The OCs are mine and the idea. Thank you and please review. My first fanfic ^^

Chapter 1:Harmony's Pov

As I stirred the batter I thought about my life and my 3 little brothers and 2 little sisters. Well, let me start over my name is Harmony and I'm 16 years old. My dream is to be a pastry chef and open a little shop right here in the town. I have auburn hair and color changing eyes that never keeps still, but that's kind of like me because one moment I'm shy and the next I'm deadly angry. I'm the oldest in my family so, most things depend on me.

Ray is the second oldest and is 14 years old he's the comedian of our family, as well as mischievous. With his black hair and blue eyes I'd say he's the opposite of me. Next is Diana she's his fraternal twin she has auburn hair and blue eyes like him and she tends to, how do I say this nicely, kick butt and tends to have a temper especially against boys(A/N I like her already). Just like her big sis. I'm proud. Next, is Jacob with his brown hair and green eyes. He's 12 and I swear he is more mischievous than Ray and his personality, well let's say he's quite the ladies man even at age 12. Next, is James black hair and green eyes he's as sweet as a ripe strawberry. He's 7 and always helping around the house with his bright smile. You can actually imagine him with angel wings sent down from heaven just to make my day brighter. He's got these adorable dimples and follows me everywhere around the house. Then there's May, her smile is as charming as James or even more charming. She's as bright as the sun and I swear that the boys in her preschool has a crush on her, even if she is 5. She has auburn hair like me and these large emerald eyes and I swear she has charmed everyone in our town even old grumpy man Charles. She, like James, clings to me like stars to the sky only letting go when she needs to go to school.

Now you might be wondering about our parents. They used to be 4's the reason why we even have a 1 room house is because of the money they saved. They died a year ago, I can still remember that night clearly it was the southern rebels. Even though they've gotten quieter when King Maxon and Queen America, or so my parents used to tell me, they attacked our town if I had known I would've made them stay home with the little ones. They shouldn't have died it was suppose to be me. The sounds of lightning came crashing, rain poured down we just came home, but I had forgotten something at school and they drove me back to get it. Suddenly, they came like a flash of darkness.I still remember the man who killed them. He was buff, tall, his face was crooked into a smug grin like he enjoyed the looks of terror and the blood stains on his clothes. He looked like all the other people there, but I knew if I saw him on the streets I would know it was him because of the scar on his face. It ran from his eye to his cheek.

"Sis, I'm hungry." Just like that I was interrupted from my thoughts. I turned around and saw Ray and Diana standing there.

"It doesn't help that you embarrassed me again at school today," said Diana pinching his arm.

"Ohh come on Diana, you have to admit it was kind of funny, especially when your face gets all red and you look like you're about to blow up but I think you look prettier after the flood," said Ray putting his shoes on the the couch as he sat down.

"FLOOD what did he do this time, actually I don't want to know," as Diana and Ray opened their mouths.

"Also don't you have soccer today Ray and Diana aren't you suppose to be at the student council meeting and why are you home so early, it's barely 2:15 don't you get out at 3," I said while putting some strawberry cakes in the oven.

'They both got canceled because of his stupid prank and I was looking forward to talking with the council about banning idiots like him from school," Diana said while getting the plates out, while glaring at Ray. I laughed these 2 were like a comedy duo sometimes.

"Oh yeah Ray, feet off the couch or no dessert and you get help Diana with her new chemical taste test for her science project," I said while cutting the strawberries and immediately he set his feet down. I can feel Ray's mouth gaping at me from across the room.

"And no Ray I do not have eyes on the back of my head," I said sitting down on the couch.

"Sis are you sure 'cause if you don't you're a psychic," he said with this awe look on his face. I started laughing and out of the corner of my eye I saw Diana laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure I'm related to him because I'm pretty sure I am not," said Diana with a smile on her face. Suddenly I was tackled from behind out of nowhere.

"Sissy we're home," and I turned around and saw James and May clinging to me, while Jacob has this smug grin as he went to sit next to Ray.

"Did we surprise you did we did we," said May as she bounced up and down from her seat like she just couldn't sit still.

"I love you guys, you know that right," I said standing up. As I got yes's and no from Ray as they took out their homework. In our house even though we say it everyday it's to remind us how important we are to each other.

_TIME LASPE_

After dinner I tucked them all into bed even Ray and Diana even though they always complain that they're too old to be tucked in and be read a bedtime story to I know they love it when I do it. I step outside and suddenly a hand covers my mouth and I'm pulled into the shadows.

"Don't say a word not a sound."

I hoped you like the first chapter. Please review and tell me why you like it and what you want to see. As well as how to make it better. THX ^^


End file.
